Battle of the Boyfriends
Battle of the Boyfriends is the twenty-first episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) and the 8th episode of season 2. Plot Wanting to prove whose boyfriend is better, Lori and Leni had Bobby and Walter compete in a competition. Summary Late at night in Lori and Leni's room, both girls are video chatting with their respectable boyfriends. However as both sister began to hear the other one gloating about their boyfriend being better than the other, resulting in the sister getting into an argument until their parents arrive and took their cell phones for the rest of the night. The next morning as Leni and Lori got back their phones, they each check their messages and Lori said that Bobby texted her back 28 times while Walter texted only 15 times, only because he had to go to sleep for a meeting with the studio. As Lori said that Bobby is a better boyfriend then Walter, Leni points put that unlike Bobby, Walter is a main character of the show while Bobby is a minor recurring character, which Lori took as offencive. As the Two Sisters started to argue, Lisa arrived and believe that the stress level have increase to hissing cat. Lori then challenge Leni to a "Battle of the Boyfriends" competition, in which whoever boyfriend wins, the losers will have to pay for the winners dinner, which leni agreed, and the one rule of the competition is that neither Bobby nor Walter is not allowed to know about it. Lori then called Bobby for a date today at 4, which Bobby agreed but then ask where to, Lori then suggest they should go to Hole In One- derland and said he'll go but has to tell his grandfather to leave work. Lori then hanged up and Told it will be a golfing challenge, Lori and Bobby vs Leni and Walter. Later that day as Bobby is seeing driving his family truck, Lori and Leni sees Him and Walter coming out of the truck. When Leni asked why did Walter and Bobby ride in the same truck and Walter explain that as he was about to get into his car, he saw Bobby and told him about his date with Leni at the golf course then Bobby explain his date with Lori at the golf cart and decided to callpool with each other. As Walter wonder why a golf course, Lori came up with a ridiculous excuse, Which Bobby, Walter and even Leni believe and all four go over to Bobby's family truck (With Walter sitting in the back since it can only hold three people. Meanwhile behind the bushes Lila, president of the not so popular Lola loud fan club, began to follow them as she planned her revenge on Walter. At the golf course as Walter and Bobby pay for the tickets, Lori remind Leni about the competition and that they can't tell the boys about it. As Walter and Bobby paid for the full course, Lila (in disguises) appeared as she came up with a brilliant Revenge plan. Lila sleeping juice in Walter's soda, and upon drinking it he will passed out and Lila well draw funny things on his face and posted it online ruining his reputation. However Leni's golf ball miss the whole, bounce off the castle and accidentally spilled Walter's soda before he could drink it. Next as Walter prepared his shot, Lila lilac swap his golf ball with one with a glue surface, and when it touched it will release a comedic explosion that she will take pictures and posted it online, of course after missing three times, Lila took the golf club and hit the golf ball, resulting in the comedic explosion to happen. After all 17 holes, Lori discovers that they are tied and there's only one hole that will decide who would wins. Leni and Lori decide to let Bobby and Walter to compete as the final hole is the trickiest one, as only less than 10% of players as ever gotten a hole-in-one. Bobby was the first to hit the ball and it didn't make it through, next Walter did it and it made it through but miss the whole, and then tried again and got through, with being an inch closer to the whole than Walter's golf ball. Meanwhile Lila is seen as she revealed her final plans for Revenge in which she rig Walter's golf ball, in which after after it hit on the 3rd try it will release a small but powerful comedic explosion that will end him once and for all. As water is about to hit the golf ball for the third time he misses, resulting in Bobby also taking a missing the swing. The boys then ask the girls to do it instead which Leni willingly did and prepared to swing Walters golf ball. But as Leni is about to hit the golf ball, Lila ran toward Leni to save her unfortunately by pushing her out of the way she would caught in the small but powerful comedic explosion, resulting in being covered in paint that made it look like a clown. As Lila is taken to the hospital by an ambulance, Leni accidentally revealed her and Lori's competition plan who's the better boyfriend. As Bobby and Walter couldn't believe what the girls did, they accept the apology under one condition, in which Leni and Lori had to pay for the dinner date at Gus' Games and Grub. Meanwhile at the hospital in a single room, after the doctors and nurses cleaned up the paint from her, Lila vowed to never rest until she gets her revenge on Walter. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes